Witching Hour
by FunnyStickManDrawing
Summary: What happens when Brock gets kicked out and comes over to Reba's empty house at the magic witching hour?
1. Chapter 1

Reba emerges from the stairwell dressed only in a short, silk, robe that hangs loosely off her body. As she crosses through the dark, empty, house to the kitchen, the wall clock chimes twelve times indicating that the witching hour has begun. Taking a bottled water out of the fridge, she turns to head back to her room when there's a quiet tap on the kitchen door. Following its sound, she moves slowly to the door, timid at first, but immediately rolls her eyes when she sees Brock's face looking through the glass. She pulls the robe tight around her body and opens the door only slightly.

"Brock what in God's name are you doing here at this hour?" Reba asks, annoyed and tired.

"Barbara Jean and I got into a huge fight, she said I had to leave, I didn't know where else to go." Brock replies.

"There's a whole block of hotels and motels only a few miles away, try there." Reba attempts to shut the door but Brock holds it tight.

"I don't have my wallet, hell, I don't even have a car, come on, Reba, I'll only be on the couch for a few hours."

Reba sighs and surrenders to Brock's plea, walking away from the door. Brock uses that gesture to enter the house, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Finally get the house to myself for a weekend and I have to share it with my ex-husband!" she calls to him from the next room.

By the time he gets to the living room, Reba has already pulled out blankets for him and tosses them onto the couch.

"So what are ya'll fighting about now? How many beanie babies she lets sleep in between you two in bed?" Reba says sarcastically as she unfolds a sheet and bends down to tuck it into the couch cushions. Brock starts to answer but is suddenly at loss of words when the front of her robe gapes open revealing the soft curves of her breasts. He realized then that she was completely naked underneath that thin garment. Reba looks up at him for the answer to her question and realizes what his eyes are staring at. She quickly clinches the robe together with embarrassment with one hand and moves towards the stairs.

"Do it yourself then." She mumbles and takes a step up the stairs when Brock places his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry, Reba, I couldn't help it." He says trying to look into her eyes, but she avoids them. She could smell the beer on his breath from where she stood and it indicated that he had too much alcohol in his system to be thinking clearly.

"Just like you couldn't help getting Barbara Jean pregnant?" she says coldly back then meets with his eyes and her mood softens as she sees the passion in them. He begins to run his hand up her arm and she shivers at his touch. So long since she's been touched by a man, too long. She quickly controls her emotions and jerks her arm away, continuing on up the stairs.

"Good night Brock." She calls behind her.

Reba gets up to her room and shuts the door, leaning her back up against it as she tries to calm her rapid heart. She looks at her nightstand where her water bottle normally is and remembers she left the new one down stairs next to the lamp. Upset at herself, she considers leaving it, not wanting to embrace Brock again, but she knows she can't sleep without a water near by and takes a breath to return downstairs.

_It's only Brock_, she thinks to herself, _he's married, nothing can happen and you have a right to walk around in your own home_.

Brock removes his shirt as he prepares to sleep and tosses a pillow to one side of the of the couch. Just as he sits, he catches Reba coming back down the stairs and his heart jumps.

"I'm just getting my water." Reba says quickly, ensuring that she didn't come back for him. Brock spots it on the table and reaches over to give it to her when he accidentally knocks it over and it rolls under the coffee table.

"Damn it Brock! I was right here, I could have grabbed it myself." Reba yells out.

"I got it!" Brock cries trying to correct his error and quickly dives for it, only to come up too soon and hit his head hard on the edge of the table. He immediately grabs the back of his head and lies on the ground in pain. Reba rolls her eyes.

"Well that's what you get, you drunken baboon." Reba says and remains on the other side of the couch. Brock doesn't move from his spot as he moans in pain.

"Oh get up you big baby, how old are you, five?"

"No, Reba, this really hurts, I think I may have a concussion."

Reba rolls her eyes and walks over. "Come on, let me see."

She sits down on the couch and Brock slowly moves over, placing his head in her lap. Reba lightly, runs her fingers through his hair trying to feel for a bump of any kind as all pain in Brock's body suddenly disappears with Reba's magic touch. He keeps his head in her lap as her hands tingle the top of his head and causes his heart to beat faster. Taking a breath in to smell the dove soap fresh on her body, he is very much aware of the fact that only a single cloth separates him from her naked skin and helplessly, he begins to move his hand up her bare leg.

"Brock--" Reba starts as she attempts to pull away but he quickly holds her hand down.

"Don't fight it." He whispers, his mouth close to hers as he holds her other hand down as well.

His breath is hot on her nose as their lips came close to meeting. She continues to try and pull away but he has her pinned, and with his chiseled chest rubbing against her bare knees, she begins to get weak in strength.

He kisses her, it's only him kissing her for a few moments. But shortly, her lips begin to move with him and it's her tongue that makes the first move into him, which causes a rage of sensation throughout his body. Brock lets go of Reba's hands only to find them pulling him closer to her and he mounts her without a second thought, running his hand up her bare thigh, then to unravel the bow around her waist. He parts the garment and breaks free from her lips to take a glimpse at his ex-wife's body for the first time in six years. It was still just as beautiful, if not more, then when they first made love in that hotel hot tub.

Reba moved uneasy underneath him, not sure what he was thinking and trying to push her own thoughts out of her mind. She's had a rough year and she's been the good one, it was time for her to be bad in this witching hour as she reminisced on this feeling of being with Brock, it felt like home. She ran her hands down his well-defined chest and to the six-pack stomach he didn't have when they were married, she decided to enjoy it now.

He decided, that he enjoyed her curves much better then Barbara Jean's, new stick thin body, and he took full advantage of it by running his hands over her exposed breasts. She moaned softly in pleasure and stretched her hands above her head, giving him full permission to continue. His hands roamed her body, and her reactions let him know that he still remembered what spots did the trick. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth to hers again as she then reached down to undo his jeans.

In a flash, he was nude along with her and before Reba knew both were as close as two people could be. They moved together, fulfilling each other's aching desires that have been avoided for too long. Getting lost in each other, they forgot the time and place and never even heard that cell phone ringing, with Barbara Jean's name on the blue screen.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock exited the bathroom next to the dining room table, still completely nude from their late night romp. The clock chimed 6 am exactly. Peering over the back of the couch, Reba's naked body tantalized him as she slept soundly on her back. God she was beautiful. He took a moment to make a memory of her perfection, the way her curves made a precise hourglass shape. Hopefully, she'll never decide she's not happy with her body because he could find nothing in need of a change. He reminisced on the talk they had before drifting to sleep, how they agreed to act like it never happened and it would not change either's feelings towards one another. However, the more he eyed her body the more he wanted to give her one last pleasurable remembrance. He moved around to the front of the couch and kneeled on the opposite end past her feet. Gently, he parted her legs, then bent down and covered her most secret core with his mouth. He softly kissed at first, then used his tongue to touch her utmost pleasure spot. Reba began to squirm and moan quietly, still asleep. As she moved, he increased his rhythm and she slowly began to wake, moans becoming slightly louder. The kisses, turned into kind nibbles and Reba's body reacted even greater as she came to consciousness and saw the gold haired man between her legs. She gently ran her hands through his hair at first, but once he felt that and realized she was awake, he fully augmented his oral pleasure. Reba panted and groaned, clutching his hair and pushing his head harder into her. Brock stroked her thighs with his hands and focused on her g-spot, licking and biting in hopes of bringing her over the edge. It worked like a charm, Reba lost control and arched her back off the couch as her orgasm began. In one quick motion he sat up and lunged Reba's body towards him and his stiff member entered her. Reba screamed out loud and Brock gasped as he thrust violently fulfilling his needs and finishing off Reba's.

Brock collapsed on top of Reba, both in a sweaty mess with rapid hearts pounding against each other. Brock pulled out, causing Reba to give one last squirm and Brock chuckled.

"Good morning," he said to her and brushed a damp strand of hair off her forehead.

Reba was lost in a dream-like state, unable to speak or even open her eyes, her body was like goo, so relaxed, she couldn't move. She hadn't came like that in years and never suspected the person to do it to her again would be her ex-husband. Brock sat up and stared at what he just did to Reba, smiling in satisfaction that he still had it in him. Reba finally lifted her lids and through blurry vision looked at Brock.

"That was amazing." She said, he smiled bigger and placed a hand on her damp core, lightly ran a finger along her center. Reba moved against the finger in desire, ready to let him do that to her again.

"You know," he started, continuing the finger trail. "Women have no waiting time in between orgasms, I could make you come over and over again."

He increased the speed of his stroking and she grabbed his wrist with both her hands as her build up started. Suddenly, his cell phone rang on the floor and he looked at it, stopping his hand action but not removing it from the spot. Brock continued to stare at the cell phone with BARBARA JEAN across the screen until the ringing stopped. Reba sighed in disappointment when Brock removed his hand from her body and bent down to pick up the cell phone. The screen read: 7 MISSED CALLS, he pressed on a button to view the calls and all were from Barbara Jean only an hour or less apart. Reba sat up as reality came to both of them and she found her robe on the floor next to the couch. Brock watched until her elegant body was covered then slowly dressed himself. Once Brock was standing away from the couch, Reba rolled all the blankets into a ball and placed them on the chair beside the sofa. Reba walked over to the front door and opened it, keeping her eyes on the ground as he made his way to her. He stopped next to her, expecting a last kiss or acknowledgement of what he just did to her. Nothing though, so he went to hug her but she held up her hand.

"Nothing happened, remember?" She said coldly to ensure no more sparks would ignite between her and this married man. Shuffling his steps, he left the house and she shut the door. He stood outside on the porch, wanting the wood entrance to reopen and Reba run out into his arms. Then he heard the cold metal click of the lock and knew the spell created in that witching hour was over. He turned, and proceeded onward to the establishment he now had to call home.

Reba walked back to the chair and took the blankets in her arms, she looked about the room making sure it was as normal as it was the night before, then exited the living room and went out to the garage where the washing machine was. She shoved the fabric containing his smell into the machine and drenched it in detergent then shut the lid and pressed start. Reba went back inside and immediately descended the stairs to her room. She entered her bathroom and stripped the robe off, stepping into a warm shower and washed off his lovely scent.

Emerging from the bathroom in only a towel she went to her warm bed with the silk sheets Jack bought her and flung the towel away, wrapping the smooth material around her. Her sexual spirit was awaken and knew it wouldn't be easy to put it back to sleep. A smirk spread across her face and she grabbed her cell phone on the nightstand. Finding Jack's name she typed in a text reading, "I'm lying all alone and cold in the silk sheets you bought me." After pushing send, her smirk turned even more sinister as she typed in a new message to him, "And I'm naked."

She smiled in delight and placed the cell phone next to her. A minute later the phone rang with Jack's name across the screen.


End file.
